Patch 6.2.0
right|350px|Das offizielle Logo zu Patch 6.2.0 Patch 6.2.0 wurde am 24. Juni 2015 veröffentlicht (23. Juni 2015 in USA). Dieser Patch erschien auf den PTR-Servern am 13. April 2015. Das wichtigste Highlight des Patchs sind einerseits die Öffnung des Tanaandschungels, die Einführung von Werften mit dazugehörigen Marinemissionen und der letzte Sturm der Abenteurer auf die Höllenfeuerzitadelle. =Inhalt= Neue Inhalte Zugang zu einer neuen Zone: Angriff auf den Tanaandschungel *Helden der Horde und der Allianz! Kehrt in den Tanaandschungel zurück und stoppt Gul'dans Plan, ganz Draenor ins Chaos zu stürzen, um das Portal für eine gewaltige Invasion Azeroths neu zu öffnen. Brecht zu einer neuen Reihe von kapitelbasierten Quests auf, die alles, was ihr über Draenor zu wissen glaubt, auf die Probe stellen werden. *Man spaziert nicht einfach in den Tanaandschungel. Ihr werdet eine Reihe von Quests absolvieren, in denen man euch aufträgt, eine Werft zu bauen, Tanaan über das Meer anzugreifen und schließlich eine neue Operationsbasis zu errichten. Von diesem neuen Außenposten aus geht ihr zum Angriff über und startet Überfälle, um Gul'dan daran zu hindern, ganz Draenor ins Chaos zu stürzen. *Der Tanaandschungel bietet jede Menge Freiheit beim Questen mit seltenen Kreaturen und versteckten Schätzen, die in der ganzen Zone verteilt sind. Mehr zu dieser neuen Zone erfahrt ihr in der Patch 6.2 – Zonenvorschau: Tanaandschungel. Neue Garnisonsfunktion: Werft & Marinemissionen *Befehligt an einem brandneuen Kriegsschauplatz eure Truppen, kämpft um die Beherrschung der blutroten Meere Draenors und gebietet den entstellten Überbleibseln der Eisernen Horde Einhalt. *Schaut euch in der Vorschau auf Patch 6.2: Auf zur Werft! die neue Werft, die Schiffe und die Marinemissionen genauer an. *'Werft' **Charaktere mit einer Garnison der Stufe 3 können jetzt eine Werft bauen, um den Kampf aufs Meer zu tragen. Meldet euch in eurer Garnison und nehmt die Quest "Kriegsrat" an. **Entsendet eure Armada auf neue Marinemissionen. **Baut in eurer Werft Zerstörer, U-Boote, Träger, Schlachtschiffe und Transporter. **Baut eure Werft aus, um die maximale Größe eurer Flotte zu erreichen. *Marinemissionen **Marinemissionen erfordern die neue Ressource Öl. Dies könnt ihr aus verschiedenen Quellen erhalten, aber Späher berichten, dass die Eiserne Horde Öl in ganz Tanaan in rauen Mengen aufbewahrt. **Die Meere rund um Draenor sind ein gefährlicher Ort. Schiffe, die auf ihren Marinemissionen scheitern, können versenkt werden und für immer verloren gehen. Neuer Schlachtzug: Höllenfeuerzitadelle *Die Höllenfeuerzitadelle, eine mächtige Festung der Eisernen Horde, wurde durch die von Gul'dan entfesselte Teufelsenergie erschüttert. Greift sie an und durchkreuzt seine Pläne, eine neue Invasion in Azeroth zu starten! *Die Höllenfeuerzitadelle steht im Herzen des Tanaandschungels. Dort erwarten euch 13 tödliche Bosse, darunter auch Kilrogg Totauge, der schreckliche Blutschatten, Mannoroth und sogar Archimonde höchstpersönlich. *Spieler können Gegenstände unterschiedlicher Machtstufen erbeuten, von Gegenstandsstufe 675-685 im Schlachtzugsbrowser bis hin zu Gegenstandsstufe 735 auf mythischem Schwierigkeitsgrad. *Eine detaillierte Vorschau zu den Bossen findet ihr im folgenden Blog: Schlachtzugsvorschau: Höllenfeuerzitadelle. Neuer Dungeonmodus: Mythisch *Draenordungeons verfügen jetzt über eine neue Schwierigkeitsstufe, die selbst für die erfahrensten Abenteurer noch eine Herausforderung darstellt. Dementsprechend fallen auch die Belohnungen größer aus. Der mythische Schwierigkeitsgrad ist für Spieler gedacht, die Herausforderungen gerne in kleineren Gruppen angehen. Er soll für den Charakterfortschritt eine Alternative zum normalen Schlachtzugsmodus darstellen. *Mythische Dungeons verwenden eine wöchentliche Zuweisung und bieten Beute der Gegenstandsstufe 685, wobei aber auch die Chance auf kriegsgeschmiedete Beute der Gegenstandsstufe 705 besteht. *Alle mythischen Dungeonbosse bieten die Chance, ein Siegel des unausweichlichen Schicksals (neue Währung für Bonuswürfe) für einen Bonuswurf zu nutzen. Bonusereignisse *Das Bonusereignissystem umfasst ein wechselndes Programm aus sieben unterschiedlichen Aktivitäten, die einen passiven Bonus für eine spezielle Spielaktivität bieten. *Sie geben euch eine einmal pro Ereignis verfügbare Quest, die eine beachtliche Belohnung für das Erreichen eines mit der Bonusaktivität verbundenen Ziels bietet. *Im Ingame-Kalender (zu finden in der rechten oberen Ecke der Minikarte) seht ihr, um welche Art von Bonusereignis es sich handelt und wann es stattfindet. Zeitwanderungen – The Burning Crusade und Wrath of the Lich King *Es sind zwei Zeitwanderungsbonusereignisse verfügbar, die jeweils eine Erweiterung in den Mittelpunkt stellen: The Burning Crusade oder Wrath of the Lich King. *Charaktere können sich für einen Besuch in einem zufällig ausgewählten "Oldschool"-Dungeon anmelden. Doch jetzt kommt das Besondere: Die Macht und die Ausrüstung eures Charakters werden auf den heroischen Modus des jeweiligen Dungeons herunterskaliert. Dabei stehen eurem Charakter weiterhin alle Fähigkeiten und Talente zur Verfügung. Falls ihr siegreich seid, erhaltet ihr Beute aus diesen Dungeons, die auf die wahre Stufe eures Charakters hochskaliert wird! *Wenn ihr während des Ereignisses als Teil einer Quest mehrere Zeitwanderungsdungeons abschließt, erhaltet ihr ein Siegel des unausweichlichen Schicksals für einen zusätzlichen Bonuswurf, das nicht auf die wöchentliche Obergrenze von drei Siegeln angerechnet wird. *Folgende Dungeons sind im Rahmen des Zeitwanderungsbonusereignisses zu The Burning Crusade für Charaktere ab Stufe 71 verfügbar: **Die Arkatraz **Der Schwarze Morast **Die Managruft **Die Zerschmetterten Hallen **Die Sklavenunterkünfte *Folgende Dungeons sind im Rahmen des Zeitwanderungsbonusereignisses zu Wrath of the Lich King für Charaktere ab Stufe 81 verfügbar: **Ahn'kahet: Das Alte Königreich **Gundrak **Hallen der Blitze **Der Nexus **Turm Utgarde *Weitere Informationen zu dieser neuen Funktion erhaltet ihr in unserem Blog: Patch 6.2 – Vorschau: Zeitwanderungen. Draenordungeons *Während dieses Bonusereignis aktiv ist, erhaltet ihr bei einer passenden Fraktion Ruf, wenn ihr Gegner in einem beliebigen Draenordungeon besiegt. Schließt ihr während des Ereignisses als Teil einer Quest mehrere Warlords-Dungeons im mythischen Modus ab, erhaltet ihr eine Schlachtzugtruhe aus der heroischen Höllenfeuerzitadelle. Schlachtfelder *Während des Schlachtfeld-Bonusereignisses verdienen Charaktere auf zufälligen Schlachtfeldern die dreifache Menge an Ehrenpunkten. Wenn ihr die Ereignisquest abschließt, indem ihr ein paar zufällige Schlachtfelder gewinnt, erhaltet ihr 500 Eroberungspunkte. Diese werden nicht auf die wöchentliche Obergrenze für Eroberungspunkte angerechnet. Arenageplänkel *Während dieses Ereignisses verdienen Charaktere in zufälligen Arenageplänkeln die dreifache Menge an Ehrenpunkten. Eine Quest, bei der ihr mehrere zufällige Arenageplänkel gewinnen müsst, gewährt euch 500 Eroberungspunkte. Diese werden nicht auf die wöchentliche Obergrenze für Eroberungspunkte angerechnet. Apexis *Während dieses Bonusereignisses lässt sich von Kreaturen der Welt, die grundsätzlich Apexiskristalle fallen lassen, die dreifache Menge erbeuten. Wenn ihr während des Ereignisses mehrere Angriffsziele in Gebieten erfüllt, erhaltet ihr eine beträchtliche Menge an Öl für neue Marinemissionen, die ihr von der Werft aus startet. Haustierkämpfe *Während Haustierkampfbonusereignissen erhaltet ihr die Möglichkeit, eure Haustiere auszupacken und in Kämpfen dreimal so viel Haustiererfahrung zu verdienen wie sonst. Gewinnt ihr während des Ereignisses als Teil einer Quest mehrere PvP-Haustierkämpfe, erhaltet ihr einen ultimativen Kampfübungsstein, der die Stufe eines Haustiers sofort auf 25 erhöht. Abenteuerführer *Der Abenteuerführer stellt eine Weiterentwicklung des Dungeonkompendiums dar und dient als Startseite für unsere anderen Übersichten und Wegweiser im Spiel. So findet ihr im Handumdrehen passende Inhalte und Aktivitäten für euren Charakter. *Der Abenteuerführer schlägt Inhalte basierend auf einigen unterschiedlichen Faktoren vor, wie der Charakterstufe, der Gegenstandsstufe, dem Questfortschritt, Erfolgen und mehr. Der Führer ist komplett interaktiv und ermöglicht es euch, mit nur einem Klick für euch relevante Quests anzunehmen oder über den Gruppenbrowser nach einer Gruppe zu suchen. Questreihe für den legendären Ring *Spieler, die "Kapitel III: Der Fall der Gießerei" abgeschlossen haben, beginnen das letzte Kapitel der Questreihe für den legendären Ring. Khadgar schickt euch auf eine Reihe von Quests im Tanaandschungel, wo ihr die Art der Bedrohung erkennen und Gul'dans finsteren Machenschaften ein Ende setzen müsst. *Eine Zusammenfassung des finalen Kapitels (Achtung, Spoiler!) sowie eine Übersicht der vorangegangenen drei Kapitel findet ihr in unserem Blog Was vor uns liegt: Questreihe für den legendären Ring. *Besucht Was vor uns liegt: Questreihe für den legendären Ring für eine Vorschau auf das letzte Kapitel und eine Zusammenfassung der Questreihe im Ganzen. =Allgemeine Änderungen= Garnisonen, Anhänger & Außenposten *Chronisten in der Garnison ermöglichen jetzt Spielern, die "Garona, übernehmen Sie" abgeschlossen haben, die Videosequenz erneut anzusehen. Garnisonsgebäude Neues Garnisonsgebäude: Werft Mine *Erzvorkommen sollten jetzt nur auf der Karte angezeigt werden, wenn sich der Charakter in der Mine befindet. Charakteren, die 'Mineralien suchen' aktiviert haben, werden die Erzvorkommen weiterhin auch außerhalb der Mine angezeigt. Wiederverwertung *Graue Gegenstände, die im Rahmen von Anhängermissionen aus Bergungsgut gewonnen wurden, sind jetzt manchmal stapelbar, um zu vermeiden, dass viele graue Gegenstände zu viel Platz im Inventar einnehmen. Der durchschnittliche Goldwert bleibt dabei ungefähr gleich. *Große Kisten mit Bergungsgut sind bei erfolgreichem Abschluss von Anhängermissionen der Stufe 100 nicht mehr garantiert. Anhängermissionen *Es sollten jetzt öfter Anhängermissionen angeboten werden, die mit Dominanzsteinen oder Elementarrunen für die Questreihe für den legendären Ring belohnt werden. *Blingtrons Geheimtresor wurde an einen neuen, noch geheimeren Standort verlegt. Da dieser dank der Verlegung nicht mehr so oft überfallen wird, hat er dort wesentlich mehr Schätze angesammelt. *Anhängermissionen, bei denen hohe Goldbelohnungen winken, werden über mehrere Charaktere hinweg nicht mehr so häufig angeboten. *Da Hochfels und die Schwarzfelsgießerei nicht mehr die höchsten Schlachtzugsinhalte darstellen, enthalten Truhen aus mythischen Garnisonsmissionen dieser beiden Zonen kein Gold mehr. Kreaturen & NSCs *Händler, bei denen Geister der Harmonie eingetauscht werden können, bieten jetzt keine restaurierten Artefakte mehr an. Weltumgebung & -ereignisse Neue Zone: Tanaandschungel Siehe auch: "Zugang zu einer neuen Zone: Angriff auf den Tanaandschungel". Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt *'Neue Dunkelmond-Tränke': Ein neuer Satz Dunkelmond-Tränke ist gegen ein Dunkelmond-Gewinnlos beim Händler Faldar Weidenschatten in der Nähe des Tisches mit Erfrischungen erhältlich. *'Angeln auf der Dunkelmond-Insel': Das seltene Dunkelmond-Dolchmaul kann jetzt an den Küsten der Insel gefangen werden. Liefert es bei Galissa Sonnentau am Dock ab, um verschiedene Preise zu ergattern. *'Neuer Erfolg': Für Hau-den-Gnoll gibt es nun einen neuen Erfolg mit einem Kampfhaustier als Belohnung: Hogs. Dungeons & Schlachtzüge Dungeonbrowser *Spieler können sich jetzt im Dungeonbrowser anmelden, während sie sich im PvP-Kampf befinden. Persönliche Beute Verbesserungen der persönlichen Beute *Die Beuteraten im persönlichen Beutemodus wurden insgesamt erhöht. Bei einem Sieg über einen Boss erhalten Spieler im persönlichen Beutemodus jetzt je nach Gruppengröße eine konsistentere Anzahl von Gegenständen. **Beispiel: Bei einer Gruppe aus fünf Spielern können Spieler jetzt mindestens 1 Gegenstand von einem Dungeonboss erbeuten, wobei die Chance besteht, dass 2 Gegenstände verfügbar sind. Der letzte Boss des Dungeons hat jetzt 2 Gegenstände dabei, wobei eine Chance besteht, dass 3 Gegenstände erbeutet werden können. *Wenn ein Gruppenmitglied einen persönlichen Gegenstand erbeutet, wird dies jetzt dem Schlachtzug bzw. der Gruppe angezeigt. *In anderen Beutemodi wurde der letzte Dungeonboss ebenfalls angepasst und trägt jetzt 2 Gegenstände (statt 3 Gegenständen) bei sich. *Mehr zu den Verbesserungen des persönlichen Beutemodus und anderen Änderungen an Gegenständen erfahrt ihm im Blog Auf einen Kaffee mit den Devs – Gegenstände in 6.2. Schlachtzüge Neuer Schlachtzug: Höllenfeuerzitadelle *Die Höllenfeuerzitadelle erwartet euch als brandneuer Schlachtzug mit 13 Bossen. Weitere Informationen hierzu findet ihr unter dem Punkt "Neuer Schlachtzug: Höllenfeuerzitadelle". Änderungen an Bonuswürfen *'Siegel des unausweichlichen Schicksals' dienen jetzt als neue Währung für Bonuswürfe, die für Dungeonbosse in der Höllenfeuerzitadelle und für mythische Dungeonbosse eingesetzt werden können. Das Siegel erhaltet ihr bei Schicksalsflechter Seress (Allianz) bzw. Schicksalsflechter Tiklal (Horde). **Die benötigten Garnisonsressourcen für den Kauf des Siegels wurden von 300/600/1200 auf 1000/2000/4000 angehoben. **Die benötigten Apexiskristalle für den Kauf des Siegels wurden von 1000/2000/4000 auf 500/1000/2000 gesenkt. *'Siegel des geschmiedeten Schicksals' können jetzt gegen Gold bei den Schicksalsflechtern erworben werden. Die wöchentliche Obergrenze für die Siegel wurde entfernt. Zudem können Spielercharaktere jetzt ein Maximum von 20 Siegeln des geschmiedeten Schicksals ansammeln (vorher 10). Änderungen an Hochfels und der Schwarzfelsgießerei *Nachdem die Eiserne Horde eine Reihe vernichtender Niederlagen erlitten hat, sind alle Gegner in Hochfels und in der Schwarzfelsgießerei im normalen, heroischen und mythischen Schwierigkeitsgrad 'Demoralisiert', wodurch ihre Gesundheit und ihr Schaden um jeweils 20 % verringert werden. *Die Erfolge "Der Zeit voraus: Der Untergang des Kaisers", "Spitzenreiter: Der Untergang des Kaisers", "Der Zeit voraus: Schwarzfausts Schmelztiegel" und "Spitzenreiter: Schwarzfausts Schmelztiegel" können nicht mehr errungen werden. Dungeons Neuer Dungeonmodus: Mythisch Siehe auch: "Neuer Dungeonmodus: Mythisch". Neue Dungeonfunktion: Zeitwanderungen Siehe auch: "Zeitwanderungen". Herausforderungsmodus Geldkassetten des Herausforderers, die vor Patch 6.2 erbeutet wurden, verrosten. Verrostete Geldkassetten können nicht mehr geöffnet werden, können jedoch zu einem Preis von 50 Gold an Händler verkauft werden. PvP Abschluss der 1. Saison von Warlords *Die 1. Saison von Warlords für Arena und gewertete Schlachtfelder endet bald. Sobald dieser Patch erschienen ist, werden wir mit der Auswahl der Gewinner der Saisonbelohnungen beginnen, was ungefähr zwei Wochen in Anspruch nehmen wird. *Weitere Details zum Übergang zur 2. Warlords-Saison findet ihr im Blog Warlords-Saison 1 endet bald. Skalierung der Ausrüstung im PvP auf Stufe 100 *Für alle Charaktere der Stufe 100, die sich an PvP-Kämpfen beteiligen, gelten jetzt die folgenden Änderungen an der Ausrüstung. **Sämtliche Ausrüstung mit Gegenstandsstufen von 560 bis 690 skaliert im PvP jetzt auf Gegenstandsstufe 690. **Nicht-PvP-Ausrüstung mit einer höheren Gegenstandsstufe als 715 skaliert im PvP jetzt auf Gegenstandsstufe 715. **Die Gegenstandsstufe von PvP-Ausrüstung mit einer höheren Gegenstandsstufe als 715 unterliegt im PvP keiner Obergrenze. Kolosseum von Hochfels *Sieger im Kolosseum von Hochfels erhalten jetzt anstelle eines PvP-Eroberungsausrüstungsteils 1500 Eroberungspunkte. Ashran Neues Gebiet: Ausgrabungsstätte in Ashran und neues Ereignis: Apexismale *Die Ausgrabungsstätte in Ashran wird gelegentlich von Geistern gefallener Arakkoa heimgesucht. Besiegt sie und bringt einen Beweis für ihr Ableben zu Rukmaz, dem geisterhaften Hüter der Apexiskammer. Das Team, das Rukmaz als erstes 50 Male vorlegt, gewinnt. Änderungen an Belohnungen *Ein Sieg in einem Ereignis wird jetzt mit Ehrenpunkten statt mit Eroberungspunkten belohnt. *Großmarschall Tremblade und oberster Kriegsfürst Volrath gewähren keine glänzende Schließkassette der Aschehämmer mehr, wenn sie besiegt werden. Neue wöchentliche Quest: "Tötet sie alle!" *Besiegt 200 gegnerische Spieler. Gewährt Eroberungspunkte. Neue wöchentliche Quest: "Vorherrschaft in Ashran" *Gewinnt 5 Ereignisse und besiegt den Anführer der gegnerischen Fraktion. Gewährt Eroberungspunkte und eine glänzende Schließkassette der Aschehämmer, die Eroberungsausrüstung enthalten kann. Neue wiederholbare Quest: "Haltet die Vorherrschaft aufrecht" Gewinnt 5 Ereignisse und besiegt den Anführer der gegnerischen Fraktion. Gewährt Eroberungspunkte. Allgemeine Änderungen in Ashran *Spieler können sich jetzt nicht mehr in die Warteschlange für Ashran einreihen, während sie sich in einem Schlachtzug befinden, und werden jetzt nach dem Beitritt automatisch einem Schlachtzug hinzugefügt. *Ereignisse finden jetzt häufiger statt. *Ereignis: Aufgeladenes Erz erfordert jetzt 20 Erz für einen Sieg (vorher 10). *Ereignis: Auferstandene Geister erfordert jetzt 20 gefangene Geister für einen Sieg (vorher 10). *Ereignis: Stadionrennen erfordert jetzt 5 Runden für einen Rennsieg (vorher 3). Die maximale Geschwindigkeit, die ein Rennteilnehmer erreichen kann, beträgt jetzt 300 % (vorher 500 %). Schlachtfelder & Arenen Schlachtfelder *Die Eroberung eines Punkts auf den folgenden Schlachtfeldern dauert jetzt 6 Sek. (vorher 7 Sek.). **Arathibecken **Die Schlacht um Gilneas **Tiefenwindschlucht **Auge des Sturms (gewertet) *Das Aufheben einer Flagge im Auge des Sturms (gewertet) dauert jetzt 6 Sek. (vorher 7 Sek.). Arenen *Arenakämpfe enden jetzt nach 25 Minuten (vorher 20 Minuten). 'Dämpfung' wird weiterhin nach der gleichen Zeit aktiv. Sammlungen Erbstücke *Dem Lichtschmiede-Erbstückset wurden neue Gegenstände für den Kopf-, Brust- und Beinplatz hinzugefügt, um das Plattenrüstungsset mit Intelligenz zu vervollständigen. *Zwei neue, auf PvP ausgerichtete Erbstücke wurden den Truhen in der Arena der Gurubashi im Schlingendorntal und dem Todesgrubenpavillon auf der Dunkelmond-Insel hinzugefügt. Wenn ihr ein meisterhafter Grubenkämpfer oder ein Großmeister der Arena seid, dann stürzt euch in den Kampf und verteidigt euren Titel, um eine Chance auf diese neuen Preise zu erhalten. Reittiere *Das Argentumschlachtross sollte in der Reittierübersicht jetzt korrekt angezeigt werden. Spielzeugkiste *Silbersalbeiräucherwerk wirkt sich jetzt nur noch auf den Charakter aus, der den Gegenstand platziert hat. Haustierkämpfe *Haltet eure Fallen und euren Safarihelm bereit, denn im Tanaandschungel und an einigen anderen Orten wurden neue potenzielle Haustiere in der Wildnis gesichtet! *Im Tanaandschungel hat man sogar Blicke auf von Teufelsenergie verderbte legendäre Haustiere erhascht! Jedes Haustier kann täglich einmal besiegt werden, wobei ein Beutel mit teufelsberührtem Haustierbedarf als Belohnung winkt. Dieser kann Haustierglücksbringer, Kampfübungssteine (mit denen die Stufe eines Kampfhaustiers erhöht werden kann) und sogar seltene Haustiere enthalten. *Die Fallenstellerprofis Giada Goldleine und Fanny Fallenschnapp sind bei der Haustiermenagerie aufgetaucht und bieten eine Vielfalt von Haustieren und Spielzeugen zum Kauf gegen Haustierglücksbringer an. *Einen ausführlichen Blick auf die neuen Kampfhaustiere erhaltet ihr in der Vorschau auf Patch 6.2 – Haufenweise Haustiere. Berufe Allgemein Neue Ränge für hergestellte Warlords-Gegenstände *Es wurden zwei neue Verbesserungsränge für hergestellte Warlords-Gegenstände hinzugefügt: "Mächtig" für Rang 5 bei Gegenstandsstufe 700 und "Wild" für Rang 6 bei Gegenstandsstufe 715. *Die Herstellung der neuen Verbesserungsgegenstände erfordert Teufelsfäule, ein neues Reagenz, das durch Angeln, Kräuterkunde, Bergbau oder Kürschnerei im Tanaandschungel gesammelt werden kann. *Die neuen Rezepte erhaltet ihr bei Händlern, die die Garnison besuchen. Zusammenführung von Verbesserungsgegenständen *Die Ränge "Groß" (Rang 3) und "Mächtig" (Rang 4) von Verbesserungsgegenständen wurden zusammengeführt. Ein Verbesserungsgegenstand mit Rang 2 kann jetzt verwendet werden, um einen hergestellten Warlords-Gegenstand auf Rang 4 zu verbessern. **Beispielsweise kann Lederpolitur jetzt einen über Lederverarbeitung hergestellten Gegenstand mit Rang 1 auf Rang 2, einen Gegenstand mit Rang 2 auf Rang 3 oder einen Gegenstand mit Rang 3 auf Rang 4 verbessern. *Verbesserungsgegenstände mit Rang 3 oder 4 können nicht mehr hergestellt werden, und bereits hergestellte Gegenstände sind jetzt instabil. Diese instabilen Gegenstände können verwendet werden, um den entsprechenden Verbesserungsgegenstand mit Rang 2 herzustellen, wobei die Materialien für die ursprüngliche Herstellung zurückerstattet werden. **Beispielsweise kann große Lederpolitur jetzt durch Klicken in Lederpolitur, 50 poliertes Leder und 10 magisches Wasser umgewandelt werden. Änderungen an Warlords-Handwerksmaterialien *Die folgenden Handwerksmaterialien, deren Herstellung mit einer täglichen Abklingzeit verbunden ist, werden nun in deutlich erhöhter Anzahl produziert: **Alchemischer Katalysator **Poliertes Leder **Getriebefederteile **Hexenzwirnstoff **Taladitkristall **Temporaler Kristall **Echtstahlbarren **Kriegsbemalung **Magische Luft **Magische Erde **Magisches Feuer **Magisches Wasser **Wildblut *Mehrere Rezepte mit Handwerksmaterialien, deren Herstellung mit einer täglichen Abklingzeit verbunden ist, erfordern jetzt weniger Materialien. Schnellerer Fortschritt in Berufen *Viele Handwerksrezepte zur Stufenerhöhung mit Handwerksmaterialien, deren Herstellung nicht mit einer täglichen Abklingzeit verbunden ist, gewähren jetzt mehr Fertigkeitspunkte. Alchemie *Die Materialkosten für die Steine der Erde, des Wassers und des Feuers wurden verringert. Angeln *In den Gewässern rund um den Tanaandschungel wurde eine neue Fischart entdeckt: der Dämonenschlundfrenzy. *Spieler, die in Schwärmen von Dämonenschlundfrenzys angeln, können zudem Teufelsfäule ergattern. *Meisterangler mit einer Angelhütte der Stufe 3 haben außerdem die Chance, Oschis der Dämonenschlundfrenzys zu fangen. Nat Pagle in eurer Garnison könnte sich für diese Oschis interessieren. Kräuterkunde *Im Tanaandschungel gesammeltes verwelktes Kraut hat jetzt eine Chance, beliebige Draenorkräuter zu gewähren, darunter auch Teufelsfäule. Inschriftenkunde *Es wurden neue Rezepte zur Massenmahlung von Draenorkräutern hinzugefügt, bei denen 20 Kräuter gleichzeitig gemahlen werden können. Juwelierskunst *Es wurde eine neue epische Edelsteinqualität "Makellos" hinzugefügt, die einen Bonus von +75 auf einen bestimmten Wert gewährt. *Spieler können die Möglichkeit freischalten, neue Edelsteine herzustellen. Dazu müssen sie eine kurze Questreihe erfüllen, die in einem Arakkoalager beginnt, sobald sie den Tanaandschungel betreten. *Nach Abschluss der Questreihe können Juwelenschleifer Vielseitigkeitsedelsteine herstellen. Um weitere Edelsteinrezepte freizuschalten, müssen Spieler Juwelenschleifermodule aus verschiedenen Quellen finden bzw. erwerben. *Juwelenschleifer erhalten zudem die Chance, jedes Mal, wenn das Juwelenschleiferkonstrukt einen Edelstein herstellt, eines der neuen Rezepte zu erlernen. Bergbau *Spieler erhalten die Chance, beim Abbauen von Vorkommen im Tanaandschungel Teufelsfäule zu finden. Kürschnerei *Spieler erhalten die Chance, beim Kürschnern von Kreaturen im Tanaandschungel Teufelsfäule zu finden. Gegenstände Apexiskristalle *Es gibt nun keine Obergrenze für Apexiskristalle mehr. *Die ersten 4 Stufen von Apexisausrüstung (Kristall, Außergewöhnlich, Makellos und Ätherisch) kosten jetzt keine Apexiskristalle mehr und können gegen Gold erworben werden. Allgemeine Änderungen an Gegenständen *Neue Bauplanungsverordnungen untersagen das Aufstellen von temporären Zelten, die durch Lederverarbeitung hergestellt wurden, in den Hauptstädten. *Admiral Taylors Großschwert kann jetzt zur Transmogrifikation verwendet werden. Falls der Gegenstand verloren gegangen ist, kann er im Spiel erneut gekauft werden. Zudem wurde eine Entsprechung für die Horde in einer anderen Farbe hinzugefügt. Diese kann irgendwo im Tanaandschungel als Schatz gefunden werden. *Der Effekt von Quetschpfeifs "Nitrosprit" wird jetzt nicht mehr im Kampf ausgelöst. *Finstere Sporen verringern jetzt die erfahrene Heilung um 50 % (vorher 90 %). *Der Effekt der superklebrigen Glitzerbombe kann jetzt gebannt werden und hält 15 Sek. lang an (vorher 30 Sek.). Benutzeroberfläche *Die Benachrichtigungsbanner, die angezeigt werden, wenn ein Spieler einen kriegsgeschmiedeten Gegenstand, Gegenstand mit einem tertiären Wert oder Gegenstand mit zusätzlichem Sockel erhält, wurden verbessert. Erfolge *Der Questabschluss von "Schlammschlacht" wird jetzt dem gesamten Schlachtzug angerechnet. *Der Erfolg "Meister der Erkundungsmissionen" erfordert nicht mehr, dass Garnisonsmissionen mit Schatzkarten abgeschlossen werden. Klassen Todesritter Allgemein *'Antimagische Hülle' absorbiert jetzt 100 % des erlittenen Magieschadens (vorher 75 %). Der absorbierte Schaden gewährt aber keine Entschlossenheit mehr. Blut *'Meisterschaft: Blutschild' – Der durch 'Todesstoß' ausgelöste Absorptionsschild für physischen Schaden zählt jetzt als aktiver Mitigationseffekt. Frost *'Froststoß' verursacht jetzt 20 % mehr Schaden. *'Heulende Böe' verursacht jetzt 25 % mehr Schaden und fügt anderen Gegnern in Reichweite den vollen Schaden zu. *'Macht der gefrorenen Ödnis' erhöht jetzt den Schaden von 'Froststoß' um 100 % (vorher 50 %) bei beidhändiger Waffenverwendung. *'Auslöschen' verursacht jetzt 20 % mehr Schaden, verursacht gegen von Spielern kontrollierte Einheiten jedoch nur noch 80 % des normalen Schadens der Fähigkeit. Unheilig *'Nekrose' verursacht jetzt 8 % weniger Schaden. Talente *'Sindragosas Hauch' kostet für Bluttodesritter jetzt 20 Runenmacht pro Sekunde. Glyphen *Die Glyphe 'Eisrunen' wurde entfernt. Druide Allgemein *'Hauen' verursacht jetzt 10 % mehr Schaden. Gleichgewicht *'Meisterschaft: Totale Finsternis' erhöht den maximalen Schadensbonus durch 'Finsternis' pro Meisterschaftspunkt um 2,5 % (vorher 1,9 %). Um diese Verstärkung auszugleichen, wurde der Schaden von 'Mondfeuer', 'Sternenregen', 'Sternenfeuer', 'Sternensog', 'Sonnenfeuer' und 'Zorn' verringert. *'Mondfeuer' (alle Spezialisierungen) verursacht jetzt 4 % weniger Schaden. *'Sternenregen' verursacht jetzt 4 % weniger Schaden. *'Sternenfeuer' verursacht jetzt 4 % weniger Schaden. *'Sternensog' verursacht jetzt 4 % weniger Schaden. *'Sonnenfeuer' verursacht jetzt 4 % weniger Schaden. *'Zorn' (alle Spezialisierungen) verursacht jetzt 4 % weniger Schaden. Wildheit *'Krallenhieb' verursacht jetzt 10 % mehr Schaden. *'Zerfetzen' verursacht jetzt 10 % mehr Schaden. Wächter *'Bärengestalt' erhöht jetzt die Rüstung für Wächterdruiden um 285 % (vorher 250 %). *'Heilende Berührung' hebt für Wächterdruiden nicht mehr die Bärengestalt auf. *'Wilde Verteidigung' verringert jetzt auch den erlittenen körperlichen Schaden um 25 %. Talente *Der Effekt von 'Traum des Cenarius' kann von Wächterdruiden jetzt 40 Sek. lang (vorher 20 Sek.) aufbewahrt werden. *Der von 'Naturgewalt' beschworene Treant verursacht jetzt 100 % mehr Schaden. *'Wächter von Elune' (Wächter) erhöht jetzt die Ausweichchance des Druiden um 10 %. Glyphen *Die Glyphe 'Ungestüme Sterne' wird jetzt automatisch auf Stufe 75 erlernt. Jäger Allgemein *'Aspekt des Fuchses' wurde entfernt. *Die Funktion von 'Einlullender Schuss' wurde mit der Funktion der Glyphe 'Einlullender Schuss' getauscht. Die Fokuskosten von 'Einlullender Schuss' wurden entfernt, aber es wurde eine Abklingzeit von 10 Sek. hinzugefügt. Treffsicherheit *'Gezielter Schuss' verursacht jetzt 15 % mehr Schaden. Überleben *Die Effekte von 'Meisterschaft: Essenz der Viper' wurden um 19 % erhöht. Um diese Verbesserung auszugleichen, wurde der Schaden von 'Schlangengift' verringert. *'Schlangengift' hat jetzt keinen Anfangstick mehr, wenn der regelmäßige Schadenseffekt zum ersten Mal angewendet wird. *'Explosivschuss' verursacht jetzt 15 % weniger Schaden. Talente *'Die Vögel' verursacht für Tierherrschaftsjäger gegen von Spielern kontrollierte Einheiten jetzt nur noch 75 % des normalen Schadens der Fähigkeit. *'Sperrfeuer' verursacht gegen von Spielern kontrollierte Einheiten jetzt nur noch 80 % des normalen Schadens der Fähigkeit. Außerdem trifft die Fähigkeit keine unsichtbaren oder verstohlenen Ziele mehr. Glyphen *Die Funktion von Glyphe 'Einlullender Schuss' wurde mit der Funktion von 'Einlullender Schuss' getauscht. Die Glyphe 'Einlullender Schuss' verleiht 'Einlullender Schuss' jetzt Kosten von 40 Fokus anstelle einer 10-sekündigen Abklingzeit. Magier Allgemein *'Magie verstärken' wurde entfernt. *'Frostfeuerblitz' verursacht jetzt 20 % mehr Schaden. Arkan *'Meisterschaft: Die Effekte von 'Meisterschaft: Manaabhängigkeit' wurden um 6 % reduziert. *'Arkane Geschosse' verursacht jetzt 10 % mehr Schaden. Frost *Die Effekte von 'Meisterschaft: Eiszapfen' wurden um 13 % erhöht. *'Hirnfrost' hat jetzt bei jedem Mehrfachschlag eine um 15 % erhöhte Chance, ausgelöst zu werden (vorher 25 %). *'Eisige Finger' erhöht jetzt den Schaden von 'Eislanze' um 120 % (vorher 100 %). *'Frostblitz' verursacht jetzt 20 % mehr Schaden. Talente *'Flammenschein' absorbiert jetzt maximal 20 % Schaden von jedem Angriff (vorher 30 %). *Kristallprismen können jetzt auch von Dienern oder Wächtern des Magiers angegriffen werden. Rüstungssets *Der T17-Setbonus (2 Teile) für Feuermagier wurde überarbeitet. Er verringert jetzt die Abklingzeit von 'Infernoschlag' um 2 Sek. Mönch Allgemein *'Provokation' hat jetzt eine Reichweite von 30 Metern (vorher 40 Meter). *'Tigerschläge' wird nicht mehr durch Mehrfachschläge ausgelöst, erhöht die Mehrfachschlagchance aber um 35 %, während die Fähigkeit aktiv ist (vorher 25 %). Braumeister *'Blackout-Tritt' erhöht die Staffelung für Braumeistermönche nicht mehr. *Der starke Ochse erhöht die Rüstung jetzt um 125 % (vorher 75 %) und bietet einen Grundwert von 20 % Staffelung. Der Staffelungseffekt funktioniert außerdem nicht mehr gegen Angriffe, die Rüstung ignorieren. Windläufer *'Kampftrance' erhöht jetzt den erhaltenen Mehrfachschlagwert aus allen Quellen um 15 % (vorher 5 %). Um diese Verbesserung auszugleichen, wurde der Schaden von 'Blackout-Tritt', 'Chiexplosion', 'Furorfäuste', 'Hurrikanschlag', 'Tritt der aufgehenden Sonne' und 'Tigerklaue' verringert. *'Blackout-Tritt' (alle Spezialisierungen) verursacht jetzt 5 % weniger Schaden. *'Furorfäuste' verursacht jetzt 5 % weniger Schaden. *'Hurrikanschlag' verursacht jetzt 5 % weniger Schaden. *'Tritt der aufgehenden Sonne' (Windläufer, Nebelwirker) verursacht jetzt 5 % weniger Schaden. *'Tigerklaue' (alle Spezialisierungen) verursacht jetzt 5 % weniger Schaden. *'Chiexplosion' (Talent) verursacht für Windläufermönche jetzt 5 % weniger Schaden. Talente *'Gleichmut' hat für Braumeistermönche jetzt eine Dauer von 5 Sek. (vorher 10 Sek.). Paladin Heilig *'Aura der Hingabe' verringert jetzt sämtlichen erlittenen Schaden (vorher nur Magieschaden). Vergeltung *Die Effekte von 'Meisterschaft: Hand des Lichts' wurden um 6 % reduziert. Priester Schatten *'Verschlingende Seuche' verursacht jetzt 12 % weniger Schaden. *Der optische Effekt der Schattengestalt wird nicht mehr auf das Reittier des Priesters angewendet. Talente *'Woge des Lichts' (Disziplin, Heilig) kann jetzt auch durch 'Machtwort: Schild' und 'Klarheit des Willens' ausgelöst werden. Glyphen *Die Glyphe 'Schattenhafte Freunde' weitet den Effekt der Schattengestalt nun über die Haustiere des Priesters hinweg auch auf sein Reittier aus. Schurke Allgemein *'Mantel der Schatten' hat jetzt eine Abklingzeit von 90 Sek. (vorher 60 Sek.). *'Ausweiden' verursacht jetzt 10 % mehr Schaden. *'Finsterer Stoß' verursacht jetzt 10 % mehr Schaden. Taschendiebstahl *Neue Gegenstände wurden hinzugefügt, die Humanoiden im Tanaandschungel aus den Taschen gestohlen werden können. *Eine neue wöchentliche Taschendiebstahlquest wurde hinzugefügt, "Noch fettere Beute". *Die Höchstanzahl für schäbige Eisenmünzen liegt jetzt bei 20.000 (vorher 10.000). *Die diskrete Pfeife hat jetzt eine Abklingzeit von 15 Min. (vorher 1 Std.). *Die Tooltip-Beschreibungen von über Taschendiebstahl erhaltenen Wertgegenständen wurden aktualisiert, damit sie leichter von anderen Gegenständen zu unterscheiden sind. Meucheln *'Vergiften' verursacht jetzt 30 % mehr Schaden. *'Verstümmeln' verursacht jetzt 30 % mehr Schaden. Kampf *Die Effekte von 'Meisterschaft: Parierdolch' wurden um 10 % erhöht. *'Mordlust' macht jetzt nur noch gegen Bewegungsunfähigkeits- und Verlangsamungseffekte immun, und der Effekt wird abgebrochen, wenn der Schurke von anderen Kontrollverlusteffekten betroffen ist. Täuschung *Die Effekte von 'Meisterschaft: Scharfrichter' wurden um 8 % reduziert. *'Hinterhalt' verursacht jetzt 20 % mehr Schaden. *'Venenschnitt' erhöht den verursachten Schaden des Schurken gegen Ziele, die von 'Blutung' betroffen sind, jetzt um 30 % (vorher 25 %). Talente *'Tödlicher Wurf' verringert jetzt die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit des Ziels um 70 % (vorher 50 %), unterbricht jedoch die Wirkung von Zaubern bei 5 Combopunkten nicht mehr. *'Shurikenwurf' verursacht jetzt 53 % mehr Schaden durch automatische Angriffe. Außerdem wurde ein Fehler behoben, durch den Treffer mit Schildhandwaffen 15 % mehr Schaden verursacht haben als vorgesehen. Schamane Elementar *'Elementarüberladung' erhöht jetzt den Mehrfachschlagschaden um 20 % (vorher 35 %), erhöht jetzt aber die Menge an Mehrfachschlag aus allen Quellen um 10 % (vorher 5 %). *'Lavawoge' hat jetzt eine Dauer von 10 Sek. (vorher 6 Sek.). Wiederherstellung *'Kettenheilung' heilt jetzt 25 % mehr Gesundheit. *'Springflut' erhöht die Wirksamkeit von 'Kettenheilung' beim Primärziel nicht mehr um 25 %. Rüstungssets *Der T17-Setbonus (4 Teile) für Wiederherstellungsschamanen verringert jetzt die Manakosten von 'Kettenheilung' 8 Sek. lang um 50 % (vorher 10 Sek. lang um 75 %). *Der PvP-Setbonus (2 Teile) für Elementarschamanen wurde mit dem PvP-Setbonus für 4 Teile ausgetauscht und ersetzt. Neuer PvP-Setbonus (2 Teile): Verringert die Abklingzeit von 'Verhexung' um 15 Sek. *Der PvP-Setbonus (4 Teile) für Elementarschamanen wurde mit dem alten PvP-Setbonus für 2 Teile ausgetauscht. Während 'Aszendenz' aktiv ist, ist der Schamane gegen Stille- und Unterbrechungseffekte immun. Hexenmeister Allgemein *'Verderbnis' verursacht jetzt 12 % mehr Schaden. *Die Abklingzeit von 'Finstere Seele' sollte bei sämtlichen Hexenmeisterspezialisierungen jetzt wie vorgesehen zurückgesetzt werden, wenn eine Schlachtzugsbegegnung abgeschlossen wird. *'Schattenblitz' verursacht jetzt 25 % weniger Schaden. *Verdammniswachen werden jetzt für andere Charaktere außer dem beschwörenden Hexenmeister kleiner dargestellt. *Folgende Hexenmeisterdiener wurden visuell überarbeitet und verwenden jetzt detailliertere Modelle: *Wichtel *Teufelswache (Dämonologie) *Leerenfürst (Grimoire der Überlegenheit) *Zornwächter (Dämonologiehexenmeister mit Grimoire der Überlegenheit) Gebrechen *'Agonie' verursacht jetzt 12 % mehr Schaden. *'Instabiles Gebrechen' verursacht jetzt 12 % mehr Schaden. Dämonologie *'Meisterschaft: Meister der Dämonologie' erhöht jetzt den vom Hexenmeister und seinen Dämonendienern verursachten Schaden pro Meisterschaftspunkt um 1,25 % (vorher 0,96 %) und den von 'Berührung des Chaos', 'Chaoswelle', 'Verdammnis', 'Feuerbrandaura' und 'Seelenfeuer' verursachten Schaden während der Metamorphose pro Meisterschaftspunkt um 2,5 % (vorher 1,92 %). *'Chaoswelle' verursacht jetzt 25 % weniger Schaden. *'Verdammnis' verursacht jetzt 25 % weniger Schaden. *'Hand von Gul'dan' verursacht jetzt 25 % weniger Schaden. *'Seelenfeuer' verursacht jetzt 25 % weniger Schaden. *'Berührung des Chaos' verursacht jetzt 25 % weniger Schaden. Rüstungssets *Der PvP-Setbonus (2 Teile) für Zerstörungshexenmeister wurde überarbeitet. Es wird jetzt 1 Instabiler Funken erzeugt, wenn der Hexenmeister betäubt, zum Schweigen gebracht, unterbrochen oder in Angst und Schrecken versetzt wird. Kann nur einmal alle 15 Sek. ausgelöst werden. *Der PvP-Setbonus (4 Teile) für Zerstörungshexenmeister wurde überarbeitet. Er führt jetzt dazu, dass 'Verbrennen' bei allen Zielen, die von 'Feuerbrand' des Hexenmeisters betroffen sind, 50 % mehr Schaden verursacht. Krieger Waffen *'Meisterschaft: Waffenmeister' erhöht den Schaden von 'Tödlicher Stoß', 'Kolossales Schmettern' und 'Hinrichten' pro Meisterschaftspunkt um 5,2 % (vorher 4,5 %). Um diese Verbesserung auszugleichen, wurde der Schaden von 'Tödlicher Stoß' verringert. *'Tödlicher Stoß' verursacht jetzt 6 % weniger Schaden. Schutz *Die verbesserte Verteidigungshaltung verringert jetzt auch den erlittenen Schaden um 5 %. Talente *'Entschlossenheit des Gladiators' (Schutz): Gladiatorhaltung erhöht jetzt auch die Meisterschaft des Kriegers um 50 %, wenn sie aktiv ist. Rüstungssets *Der T17-Setbonus (4 Teile) für Waffenkrieger wurde überarbeitet. Er verringert jetzt die Kosten von 'Tödlicher Stoß' um 5 Wut. Externe Links battle.net Patchnotes 4players.de Patchnotes Kategorie:Patch Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor